


What! You think that I look like a ...

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Mario [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Animals, Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff and Romance, Hand Jobs, M/M, some sexual content, zoo visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Mario makes Marco get up unreasonably early on their day off because he has a surprise. Knowing how cute Marco had thought the pictures of Mario feeding the penguins were, Mario has arranged a private visit to the zoo. They have a perfect romantic morning, which they continue back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dear Sunny_Durmki
> 
> Some fluffy romantic Götzeus just for you. Who knew I could write Götzeus without angst!

Marco groaned. Why on earth had Mario set the alarm for 6 am on one of the all too rare precious days off they had together? It was dark outside. And cold. Marco did not like the cold. Mario knew that. Actually Mario didn't like the cold either. Marco grunted his unhappiness and snuggled back down under the duvet.

‘Mario! Come back to bed. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.’ Mario could be bribed to do most things with the promise of sex with Marco.

‘No, we can do … um … stuff later. Pleeeeeeeeease Marco! It will be fun. I promise. I had to arrange it specially. And it needs to be now.’

Marco unwillingly peeked out from under the quilt. The problem was that he couldn’t resist Mario when he begged like this. Mario looked so cute and enthusiastic, jumping up and down much more excitedly than should be possible at this hour in the morning.

‘OK,’ he said finally. ‘But I’m only doing this because I love you. You owe me big time.’

‘Yesssssssss!’ squealed Mario. ‘And take the time to do your hair. Properly spiky too.’

Now Marco was really curious. Normally Mario was the one telling him off for the length of time it took to get his hair to assume its customary vertical position and stay there.

Bundled up cosy in jackets and scarves, they arrived at their destination after a short car ride.

They were at the zoo!

Marco looked at Mario questioningly. ‘The zoo, Mario? But it isn’t 8 am yet. They won’t open for ages.’

Mario shrugged. ‘Well one of the great things about being the prodigal son returned home, is that I can pull a bit of BVB player rank again. Let’s be honest. Nobody in Dortmund is going to refuse a special request from Mario Götze _and_ Marco Reus, are they?

I know I shouldn’t do it, but I saw how your eyes lit up at the pictures of me feeding the penguins and how much you would have liked to have been there. We could never come here together during normal opening hours, but they have agreed to let us in for an hour before the zoo is open to the public. When all the keepers are here getting ready for the day. OK, we’ll have to sign a few autographs and pose for pictures. But otherwise we’ll have peace.’

‘So that was why you told me to make sure my hair was perfect,’ Marco laughed.

‘Perhaps,’ was Mario’s enigmatic reply.

They were warmly welcomed by the zoo staff, happily signing autographs and posing for photos. And then they were told they could go anywhere in the zoo.

Marco had to admit that this was awesome. He couldn’t remember the last time they had just had so much fun. Mario’s face was pink with excitement and the cold, his eyes sparkling with having been able to arrange this surprise for Marco, and he was skipping around like he was a small boy again.

After carefully looking around them first, Marco kissed Mario on the tip of his cold nose, leaning his forehead against Mario’s. ‘Thank you so much for this, Mario.’

‘Glad you like it. And you can thank me properly at home.’ And now the twinkle in Mario’s eyes wasn’t quite so innocent.

Marco laughed. That was his Mario alright, from innocent and boyish to hot and horny in the blink of an eye. ‘Of course, Mario. Always.’

Mario knew the zoo well, he had grown up just ten minutes away from here and his Kindergarten had been more or less round the corner. The zoo was small and that meant that they could see everything in the time that they had.

Marco got to take his own pictures of Mario in front of the penguins. And in front of the sea lions, who greeted the two BVB players with loud honking noises. They made silly grunting piggy faces and noises in front of the giant rare breed pigs, much to the disgust of the pigs. And they met the apes, who were swinging up high in an open enclosure with no fences. And the giraffes.

They went into the petting zoo and were immediately surrounded by curious goats coming to investigate who had come to visit them this early in the morning. Marco’s heart melted a bit when he saw one particular goat. The goat was small and sturdy, but still delicate and beautiful, with soft brown fur and huge chocolate-brown eyes. He butted his nose against Marco’s hand and Marco stroked the velvety fur.

‘Look, Sunny. This goat looks just like you.’

Mario was about to snort, but then he saw the expression on Marco’s face as he petted the goat, full of tenderness and wonder. He realised that Marco was petting the goat the way he would like to pet his Sunny sometimes, but held back from as Mario was a grown man after all and that needed to be respected.

After they had disinfected their hands, Mario said that there was one more thing that they had to see. He dragged Marco up to the top of the zoo, to see one of the things that Zoo Dortmund was well known for: its mini rhino herd.

‘Erm, you know how you thought that the cute goat looked like me. Well the rhinos kind of reminded me of you.’

‘What, that one!’ Marco pointed to the lone large male in a separate enclosure. Both Marco and Mario were old enough and well-brought up enough not to stare at the animals’ genitals, but the male rhino was so well-endowed that you really couldn’t miss it.

‘No!’ cried Mario, punching Marco on the arm. ‘I mean this one.’

He took Marco over to where the three girl rhinos were enjoying their breakfast, one of whom still had her calf by her. He was huge by human standards, but still small for a rhino and incredibly cute. The rhinos called softly to each other, stroking one another with their horns in a loving and gentle way.

‘The little one. His face kind of reminds me of you when you are grumpy. And the horn. Well that’s just like your hair when it’s all spiky at the front.’

Marco smiled. ‘So that’s why you insisted that I do my hair this morning.’

‘Kind of. I wanted a picture of you and the baby rhino together. Stupid, I know.’

‘No, it’s not stupid, Mario,’ Marco hugged Mario, holding him close for a moment, ‘it’s sweet and cute, just like this whole morning.’

‘Marco,’ Mario’s voice trembled slightly, ‘it’s expensive to adopt a rhino here and you get your names on a plaque. I thought that … well … maybe … you and I could do it together. There isn’t much we can put our names to in public together but … well … this whole zoo is kind of a Borussia Dortmund outpost … even Emma has adopted the bees … Schü adopted a roan antelope when he was here … so it wouldn’t look too weird. People would think that it was just a symbol of me being back home and of our friendship being as strong as ever.’

‘Whereas for us it would mean much more,’ added Marco. ‘Of course. I think it’s a wonderful idea. And Mario … one day there will be more, much more.’

‘I know,’ sighed Mario happily.

Back home they had a proper breakfast. Marco made pancakes. And then they snuggled up together on the sofa under a blanket with hot chocolate.

Mario leaned back against Marco with a soft contented sigh. Marco realised that this was an invitation to pet Mario to his heart’s desire. He stroked Mario’s cheeks ever so gently, before stroking Mario’s hair, running his fingers through the soft brown locks and smoothing them back into position. Mario snuggled in even closer, purring with satisfaction and contentment at Marco’s touch.

Marco nudged Mario round so that he could kiss him. Mario tasted wonderful, sweet and chocolatey. Hmmm chocolate and Mario, could there be anything better in the whole world? He licked around in Mario’s mouth, caressing all the sensitive spots, making Mario moan slightly. He could feel Mario hard against him by now, could feel him gently thrusting against his thigh seeking relief.

Marco never let go of Mario’s mouth, continuing to kiss him and explore his mouth with his tongue as he reached into Mario’s tracksuit bottoms, mentally thanking their decision to change out of their jeans into something more comfortable. Mario was relaxed and supine in his arms, moaning gently in response to Marco’s kisses. He loved it when his boyfriend was wild and passionate in bed, but he also loved him like this, all pliant and needy, craving to be touched by Marco and letting Marco take care of him.

He swiped his thumb across the top of Mario’s cock, making Mario gasp and shed precious drops of pre-come. He did it again, hoping to lubricate Mario enough so that he would be able to get him off smoothly and easily. Marco spread as much as possible of the pre-come down Mario’s shaft, before closing his hand round him to jerk Mario off. He kept up a gentle and steady pressure, occasionally squeezing a bit harder.

This was blissful. Mario cuddled up warm in his arms, his tongue deep in Mario’s mouth swallowing down Mario’s moans, Mario’s gorgeous cock hot, hard and heavy in his hand. Marco wanted to make this moment last forever, for himself as much as Mario, but eventually he knew that it would be too much for the younger man, that he desperately needed to come. So Marco speeded up his movements, pushing Mario towards his orgasm. He felt Mario’s cock jerking in his hand, growing thicker and longer, before he came all over Marco’s hand, back arching in Marco’s arms, gasping and panting. Marco kept his hand on Mario until he was sure he was finished, before nestling him safely back in his trousers, wiping his hand clean on the fabric.

Mario snuggled up against his chest, his face nuzzling against Marco’s neck, happy and contented.

‘Marco … you must need …’

‘S’okay, Sunny. Later.’ And Marco kissed the top of Mario’s head, stroking the soft brown hair.

And it was OK. Yes, Marco’s arousal was uncomfortable. And later he would carry Mario to their bedroom and make love to him. But he could wait. For now he just wanted to stay here and savour the feeling of his satisfied and relaxed Sunny against his chest and cuddled close in his arms.


End file.
